True Democracy Inaction
The Truly Democratic Republic of South Inaction (TDRSI), more commonly known as True Democracy Inaction (TDI) South Inaction or simply Inaction, is the first and oldest nation of the Isles of Inaction. It is a capitalist representative democracy, analogous to the United States of America. Etymology Originally, the server was meant to be named "True Democracy In Action" to reflect the roleplay. However, a typo led to the name "True Democracy Inaction". The name was never altered and became the basis for the official name of the country. The creation of North Inaction and the resulting Scramble for Inaction caused the nation to get another unofficial name, "South Inaction". A vote made on the 30th of March, 2018 by HexdePixel to rename the country the "Truly Democratic Republic of South Inaction" was passed, making it the complete official name (abbreviated to TDRSI). The original intended meaning of the server name was that true democracy was in action. However, the misspelt version "Inaction" is a real word, meaning "A lack of action where some is expected or appropriate." Due to this, the name "True Democracy Inaction" is juxtaposed with the intended meaning. History This section is a stub. You can help the True Democracy Inaction wiki by expanding it. True Democracy Inaction was created by Magic Cards on December 29th, 2017. On December 31st, 2017, Magic Cards decided to give the country away to the next immigrant. Then-Citizen Billerooni used this opportunity to re-immigrate into TDI with a false identity in order to seize control of the country, resulting in the country declaring independence on December 31st, 2017. wtaf Geography TDI is the largest country by area, followed by North Inaction. It shares a perfectly straight northern border with the Demilitarized Zone, intended to create a buffer zone between North and South Inaction. However, following the fall and annexation of East Inaction by the North, TDI has shared an eastern border with North Inaction via Norrsborough (with Greenspring and Goldley being sold to the CSRII later on). It has the second largest coastline, second to North Inaction. Government and Politics This section is a stub. You can help the True Democracy Inaction wiki by expanding it. Despite the names suggesting an analogue of the United States Government, it has some aspects of a parliamentary system. Legislature The legislative branch of government is composed of 10 Senate members, elected every few weeks. They vote on laws and review referendums. Executive In addition, there is a President, elected by the Senate, a Vice President, and a series of Secretaries. The VP and Secretaries are chosen by the President. The Vice President, however, can count votes, veto, and create votes when the President is unavailable. If the President, for whatever reason, leaves office before the next election, the Vice President is the new President and chooses a new cabinet. Judiciary Currently, the Chief Justice is unelected and alone comprises the Supreme Court. They appoint the Lower Justices and High Justices whenever a vacancy occurs. For a time, fascism ruled. all power was held by The Organization of Inactionian Fascists. Currently, Communism appears to be on the rise. Law enforcement This section is a stub. You can help the True Democracy Inaction wiki by expanding it. Economy Main article: Economy This section is a stub. You can help the True Democracy Inaction wiki by expanding it. Culture ''This section is a stub. You can help the True Democracy Inaction wiki by expanding it.''__FORCETOC__ Category:Countries Category:Locations Category:Servers